Harry Potter and Friends in Forks
by x.Jenni.x
Summary: Temporary Title. Harry, Hermione and Ron move to Forks to study muggle behaviour. In school they meet the Cullens and become enemies. They get in fights and all sorts. But which one turns out best? Vampires or wizards/witches?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This was going to be a one-shot but it turned out not to be. It is still not going to be a long story but just more than one chapter. But I'm going to make the chapters quite small. Please can you review it once you have read it and tell me what you think xox**

**A/N- The part of Twilight this story is set in is when Bella and Edward are going out but Bella is human.**

**A/N- This is a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover. The summary is- Harry, Hermione and Ron go to Forks high school for month to see what muggle life is like in Forks. There they meet the Cullens and get into fights with them trying to work out who is best; wizards/witches or Vampires. **

"Looks right trampy this place" sighed Ron as he walked through the gates of Forks High School.

"It doesn't look _trampy _it looks the same as any other muggle school, isn't that right Harry?" Hermione said.

"Uh yeah," Harry mumbled too distracted by his surroundings. He had never been to America before and was eager to see what it was like.

As they reached the school gates a man came rushing out towards them. He was tall and bald.

"Ahh you must be Ron, Harry and Hermione, the foreign exchange students!" he said grinning down at them.

"Yes that's right," Hermione said. That is what Hogwarts had told Forks High School. Really they were there to study muggle behaviour but they didn't know that.

"Great!" he smiled. "I'm Mr. Mason! I'm an English teacher here but I'll be showing you to your lessons today." He seemed very enthusiastic about it.

"Great," mumbled Ron sarcastically. Mr Mason stared at him for a moment but then pretended not to hear.

"Well follow me then!" he said eagerly turning around and rushing through the door.

"He's a loony," hissed Ron to Harry. Harry laughed silently to himself and followed Mr Mason through the door.

"Your first lesson will be Biology," informed Mason as they were in the corridor. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at him and Hermione glared at them.

"That'll be great," she smiled.

Mr Mason knocked on the door of the Biology classroom and led them in. Inside there was already a class full of students sat around. They couldn't see any spare desks anywhere.

"These are the foreign exchange students," said Mr Mason to the Biology teacher. "I have to be somewhere but come and get me if you need me," He smiled then turned and walked out the door. The biology teacher stared at Harry, Ron and Hermione for a few moments before speaking.

"Ok, well I'm Mr Banner and this will be your Biology class for the next month whilst you're here. I'm afraid there aren't any spare desks so you're going to have to perch on the end of one.

Harry is it?" asked Mr Banner pointing directly at Ron.

"No," sighed Ron. "I'm Ron."

"Oh sorry, Ron." he said. "Well you can sit on the end of Bella and Edward's desk" He pointed to a desk at the far end of the room. The girl sat there had brown hair and brown eyes, Bella. The boy had topaz eyes and reddish brown hair, he must be Edward. Ron shrugged as he picked up a stool and placed it at the end of the desk and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Bella," the girl said offering Ron her hand. Ron shook it.

"Ron," he smiled.

"Ok, and Hermione? Yes Hermione you can sit on the end of Jessica's desk," said Mr Banner pointing at a desk near the front. Hermione obeyed and sat down.

"And Harry, you can sit with Mike over there," he said pointing to a boy who was sat at the other end of the room. Harry also got up and walked across the room and took a seat.

The lesson was fairly boring. Anything that the three of them didn't know they could easily just zap the answers into their books. Bella started to talk to Ron again during the lesson.

"So where are you from?" Bella asked him trying to make conversation.

Ron shrugged. "London," he muttered.

"Oh right," Bella said to him. "What school?" she asked.

Ron had to think on his feet. He couldn't say Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry could he?

"St. James'" he muttered quietly trying to put Bella of from talking to him. He wasn't a very convincing liar at the best of times.

"Liar," hissed Edward quietly. Edward had spent the last few minutes searching through Ron's thoughts and found some interesting stuff.

"I'm not!" said Ron protectively. Ron had no idea of Edward's special talent and just presumed it was his rubbish lying giving it away yet he had to keep to the story.

"Don't lie to _my_ Bella" Edward almost shouted. He looked up. Mr Banner was on his laptop and hadn't noticed.

"Shut it," Ron shouted back. He got easily aggravated and Edward had just annoyed him.

"Stop bloody lying then!" Edward roared. Edward too got easily aggravated especially when it was about Bella. Edward was slightly afraid of Ron. He knew that Ron wasn't normal, he had read that much from his thoughts. He didn't know the full extent of what Ron was yet he knew he was trouble and wanted Bella away from him. In all of the anger Edward had completely forgotten he was in school and had forgotten all about Mr Banner. Now Edward could hear Mr Banner's thoughts and he wasn't happy.

Edward looked up to see the whole class staring at him and Ron. Mr Banner had got up from his desk and was stood at the front of the classroom.

"Get out of my classroom Edward Cullen!" Mr Banner shouted pointing to the door.

"But sir," Edward said then stopped. What could he say? He couldn't tell Mr Banner that something was up with Ron.

"Yes?" Asked Mr Banner. Edward was always a perfect student so he was prepared to hear him out.

"Nothing," sighed Edward as he got up and walked out of the room. Once outside he walked off down the corridor to go and find one of his siblings. He had to warn somebody about them.

**A/N- Lol that was a really short chapter :/ Howell :) And it's my first cross-over so review and tell me what you think please please pleaseee :) Lol **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Ahh Chapter 2. What a lovely number ****^_^ ****Lol :) **

**A/N- Hope you liked the first chapter. Thanks to the few people who have reviewed. Hopefully there will be more of you this time xox**

**A/N- So what's going to happen in this chapter? Well Edward goes to find Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie to tell them about Harry & co. But whose side will Bella take? **

Chapter 2

Edward stormed off down the corridor. He knew what lesson Emmett was in at the moments, and he knew where Alice was. He could only hope they knew were Rosalie and Jasper were. Alice had Mr Mason's English class at the moment. Since he was quite close to English he decided to go there first. When he got there he knocked on the door politely and walked in.

"Ah Mr Cullen, did Mr Banner send you? Everything is ok with the exchange students isn't it?" Mason asked as Edward walked in.

"It's nothing to do with the exchange students." lied Edward. "I would like to speak to Alice please."

"Umm what for?" asked Mr Mason.

"Family emergency," muttered Edward. This was half true.

"Oh well ok then" Mason said. Alice jumped up from her seat at the back of the classroom and skipped to the door. Edward pulled her out of the door and shut it behind himself.

"What is it?" whispered Alice. She didn't want to be too loud.

"Those '_exchange students'. _I don't like them," hissed Edward trying to keep his voice down.

"What you mean?"

"Bella asked one of them what school they went to. I could hear their thoughts; he was fretting because he didn't know what to tell her. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth!"

"Why, what is the truth?"

"I don't know. He didn't think it."

Alice sighed. "Are you sure you aren't just being over protective again?"

"For fucks sake Alice! I wouldn't come here and tell you if it was nothing!"

"Well I haven't seen any visions that are alarming,"

"Well you haven't been looking then!" snapped Edward.

"Can't you just let it go? What if he just goes to some snobby school and didn't want Bella to think he was a snob so he had to lie. You don't know what he was thinking about Edward just leave it!"

"Listen can't you just believe me for once!"

Alice sighed. "Fine, I will keep an eye out for them."

"Oh geez thanks Alice," Edward hissed sarcastically.

"Well what else do you want me to do smart ass?"

"You could help me tell the others at least!"

Alice sighed once more. "Fine then I will. But then you will let it go if nothing else happens? Got it?"

Edward nodded.

"Good, we're going to see Jasper first though," Alice said as she walked off down the corridor. Edward followed her.

-x-

Back in the Biology Class

"I'm so sorry about him," whispered Bella across the table to Ron. She was embarrassed at her boy friend's sudden rudeness and anger towards him.

"It's cool, what was his problem anyway?" Ron asked.

"Oh well he's really protective over me so you know," Bella said trying to make it look like she was getting on with her work.

"Oh he's like that is he?"

Bella sighed. "Kind of." she admitted.

"Bella Swan if you have something to say why don't you share it with the group?" Mr Banner barked angrily. He was already in a bad mood now.

"Sorry sir," muttered Bella. As she got on with her work.

Across the room Harry and Mike were talking as well.

"So how long are you staying here?" Mike asked.

"Just a month," Harry mumbled.

"Right," said Mike. Mike was desperate to make friends with Harry yet honestly couldn't think of anything interesting to say.

"Who was he then?" asked Harry obviously talking about Edward.

"Oh that was Edward Cullen," informed Mike.

"Yeah?" Harry wanted more information.

"Yeah, he and Bella, the girl who was sat next to him are an item." Mike sighed. He was still jealous of Edward.

"You mates?"

"Nah not really. He reckons he's too good to be friends with the likes of us. He hangs around with his brothers and sisters and Bella as well now but that's it."

"Right," Harry muttered. He wasn't really that interested in Mike's rambling.

For the rest of the lesson nobody had much to say. Everyone sat there staring into space just waiting for the bell to go; eventually there waiting payed off. When the bell went everyone gathered there stuff up and walked out the room.

"So what have you got next?" Ron asked Bella. He had taken quite a shine to her.

"Well it's dinner now. You want to sit with me?" asked Bella.

"Sure" smiled Ron. He was pleased that Bella seem to like him as well.

When Bella got into the dinner hall she saw Edward and the other Cullen's sat at their usual table. They were waving to her offering her a seat. Bella sighed and looked over her shoulder at Ron.

"Do you mind if I go and sit with them?" Bella asked.

"Oh," said Ron deliberately trying to act extremely upset.

"I mean it's fine if you don't want me too. I'll sit next to you its cool. Let me just go tell them." Bella said quickly as she walked off to tell the Cullens that she wouldn't be sitting with them today. Ron stayed where he was smirking. Edward was staring directly at him so he stared back. He wasn't afraid of them.

"Edward, I'm sitting with Ron today, alright?" Bella said quietly then turned to head back to Ron.

"Wait Bella please, sit here you know I don't trust them!" Edward shouted. Bella turned around to face him angrily.

"Yeah I figured you didn't. I really don't know what your problem is!" Bella shouted.

Edward tried to shush Bella.

"I'm sitting next to Ron today, get over it." Bella said. What Ron had said before about Edward being 'like that' meaning a control freak might just be right. Bella had never thought of it like that but Ron was right. Edward just couldn't stand Bella hanging round with anyone but him!

"At least let me sit with you as well then," begged Edward.

"Fine!" hissed Bella as she turned and walked off towards Ron. Hermione and Harry were also stood either side of him as well now. Edward picked up his bag and followed her.

"Edward is insisting in sitting with us too," Bella sighed as she got to Ron.

"Great," sighed Ron sarcastically and Edward stared at him.

"Hi, I'm Hermione," smiled Hermione trying to break to tension. She held her hand out to Edward. Edward refused to shake it.

"Hello," he said bitterly. Bella gave Edward the evils and he tried his best to smile.

"Should we sit down then?" Bella pulled Edward in front of her as they tried to find a table. Ron, Harry and Hermione followed her.

"What you playing at?" hissed Bella to Edward. She spoke quietly as she didn't want the others to hear.

"I told you I don't trust them," Edward hissed back.

"Either play nice or get out, ok? I really don't know why you're acting like this Edward!" Bella said louder this time.

"Fine," whispered Edward. They had reached a round table which was empty. Edward sat down first with Hermione sitting down next to him. Edward tried his best to shuffle away but Harry took a seat at Edward's other side. Ron and Bella also sat down between Hermione and Harry.

Everyone except Edward got out there dinner and began to eat.

"Not eating eh Edward?" Ron said trying to pick fault with Edward.

"No," Edward replied solemnly.

"One of them men on a diet eh?" sniggered Ron. Everyone on the table laughed except Edward. He just stared at Ron and growled quietly.

Bella sighed. "So how you finding Forks so far?" she asked.

"It's great!" smiled Hermione. "Isn't it Harry?"

"Erm, yeah it is." Harry mumbled.

"Everyone's very welcoming," Hermione said enthusiastically.

Ron sniggered. "Yeah they are," he said sarcastically staring at Edward.

Hermione kicked Ron under the table.

"What?" he shouted in his own defence. Edward laughed at him quietly.

"Don't know what you're laughing at!" shouted Ron standing up.

"Oh yeah?" Edward shouted also rising up from his seat.

"Edward sit down," hissed Bella. Edward looked down at her. He could still hear Ron's thoughts.

"_I'm gonna do this fight for Bella" _Ron was thinking.

"_Fucking control freak boy friend. I'll show him" _he carried on.

"Edward I said sit down!" hissed Bella. It took all Edward's will power not to attack Ron. He picked up his bag and stormed off to the rest of the Cullens. He couldn't take it anymore. Ron was doing his head in.

"I'm so sorry, again!" Bella said to Ron. Ron was still stood up but slowly sat down.

"I better go and..." said Bella rushing off after Edward. She was extremely mad at him. Seriously what was his problem?

Once Bella was at the other end of the hall Hermione started giving Ron hell as well.

"Why do you keep winding the guy up? You know how immature you are Ronald Weasley!" she snapped at him.

"He was doing the winding; I wouldn't have a problem with him. I would like to point out it was him who started it!" Ron said.

Ron got up and walked out of the hall with Harry and Hermione staying close behind. They knew he would easily get lost if they left him on his own.

"What are you playing at Edward Cullen!" Bella shouted at him. Jasper and Emmett sniggered.

"I didn't do anything! I walked away, isn't that what you wanted?" asked Edward frustrated.

"I wanted you to be civilized, is that really too much to ask?"

"I'm sorry Bella," began Edward.

"Save it Edward!" Bella yelled and stormed off. She could hear Emmett and Jasper laughing at Edward.

"Good for them, serves him right," she thought as she walked out the door into the corridor.

**A/N- :O Bella and Edward's relationship has taken a tumble :/ Will they sort it out? And how long can Edward and Ron last before getting into a fight? My guess is not long. What happens when a wizard and a vampire fight? Interesting :/ You're going to have to read on!!!! :D**

**A/N- Did I mention reviews are good? No? Well let me enlighten you, they are good :) That's all you're getting :) So yeah please review. Thanks :)**


	3. Extended Exclusive Of Chapter 2

___**This chapter is written by MiNa.x0x and is really good lol. It's an Exclusive because it hasn't been written by me but it makes my chapters look bad because it's so good. So I hope you enjoy and over to Mina...**_

_Dedicated to the owner of this fab idea, __  
__the wonderful writer herself, __  
__..x._

**This is just a little chapter which I wrote in honour of all of those who wanted to know what happened to Harry, Ron and Hermione as they left the lunch hall at the end of chapter 2... **

**Chapter 2: The Extended Exclusive**

"Ron!" Hermione yelled out to him as he disappeared through the doors, "Ronald Weasley, you get back here now!"

She and Harry followed Ron through the doors and saw that Ron was still walking.

"Come on, Ron. Don't be like that!" Harry comforted him.

Harry and Hermione ran to catch up to him and Ron abruptly stopped and sharply turned around, "I don't know what you mean, Harry." He spat.

Harry sighed and knew that the only way to get on Ron happy was to be on his side so he lied, "Let's just forget about him, Ron. He seems like a stuck up snob anyway..."

Ron seemed to lighten up at Harry's comment yet Hermione glared at Harry, "Harry! That is _so_ not true, you know he is not! You're just doing it to please Ron"

Harry was taken aback by the force of Hermione's words and Ron started snickering.

"What's so funny?" Hermione snapped.

Ron tried to compose himself to say, "I think you have the hots for him!" Then burst out into a fresh set of laughter.

A smirk pulled even on Harry's face and Hermione blushed violently at both of them whilst mumbling, "No I don't," in defense.

"Yes you do!" Ron spluttered and Hermione jabbed him hard in his ribs, "No I don't actually Ronald Weasley," and confessed, "I just think that he seems... very _intelligent_ given his age."

Harry stopped laughing and knew that Hermione was telling the truth, "Oh, right..."

"But you wouldn't understand that, would you Ron?" Hermione jeered at him.

Ron stopped laughing and felt insulted.

"Hermione, that was uncalled for." Harry told her.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something spiteful back but she closed her mouth in defeat and instead said, "I'm sorry."

Ron, realising what he had caused, said, "It's okay, Hermione. I was the one who made it up..."

Harry, feeling weird over the exchange of soppy apologies, piped in, "So... how do you think the first day's been so far?"

Ron, grateful for the change of subject, replied, "Ah... apart from Edward, it's been alright... I suppose."

"Hermione?"

"Well I think it's been quite informative, yet very tedious. I mean, their library is very poorly stocked," she shook her head at the lack of books.

"Well what do you expect? Books on wandlore and boggarts?" Ron questioned.

"Shush, Ron. People could hear you!" Hermione warned.

Ron stared around at everyone before saying, "What? You expect them to know what _Unforgivable_ _Curses_ are?"

"And _potions_ and _wands_ and _broomsticks_?" Harry added.

"Okay guys, shut up now..." Hermione tried to calm them down as there were many passing by them.

"And warlocks and wizards and dark marks?" Harry carried on.

"Guys stop!" Hermione cut through them.

"What's wrong with you, Hermione? You afraid that someone's gonna believe us when we say-" Ron then yelled out the next bit, "THAT WEREWOLVES ARE REAL??!!"

"RON!" Hermione screamed and a sharp voice interrupted them from behind.

"Did I just hear _werewolves_?"

Hermione jumped and turned around to see all the Cullens and Bella stood right behind them and Edward stood in front of them. The rest of them were giving Harry, Ron and Hermione worried glares.

Hermione stuttered, "I-erm-we was-"

"Talking about whether or not the werewolf concept in Underworld is better than the stereotypical concept," Harry blurted out.

Ron and Hermione stared incredulously at Harry. Since when did he watch Underworld, a _muggle_ film? Hell, how did he know such a film existed?

Bella's and all the Cullens' faces relaxed at Harry's explanation bar Edward who was still trying to decipher out what exactly they were hiding. Thankfully though neither Harry, Ron or Hermione were thinking about wolves, for they were too busy worrying about if the Cullens would believe them.

"Oh right," Edward said, yet his voice was off. He still didn't trust them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione felt a wave of calmness wash over them and they were instantly relaxed. They were confused by this and saw when they looked at the Cullens, Jasper was giving them a comforting smile.

"Yeah, so, sorry if Ron was yelling it out before. Er, I guess he's very... _passionate_ about his side of the argument." Harry apologized.

Bella waved her hand at them, "No worries, we have our own debates on *ahem* the _vampire _concept of that film..." Bella looked at the Cullens and winked and Harry could swear he saw them smirk for a second. He decided to let that one pass.

"_Okay_ then..." Hermione shuffled slightly, edging nearer and nearer to the door so they could end this conversation right now, "so we'll see you around, right?"

Yet before Hermione could drag Harry and Ron away from there before they caused anymore trouble the bell pierced through the air.

Hermione froze and cursed under her breath yet the Cullens all laughed lightly at her words. Bella, Harry, Ron and Hermione were confused at why they were laughing but didn't question it. When Hermione looked expectantly at Bella she just shrugged.

"Hey, so I guess you'll be in Math now, right?" Alice questioned, yet it sounded more like a statement as she had just foreseen it.

"Er, yeah," Ron said, his brows furrowed.

"Great, you'll be in our class!" Alice added.

Ron wondered how on earth she knew and asked, "How do you know?"

"Ah, lucky guess," she merely replied and weaved her fingers into Jasper's hand and they both took off. It looked as though they danced down the corridor.

Bella said to them, "Ah... Alice is adorable, don't ya think?"

They merely nodded and Bella added, "So if you're in Alice's lesson then you'll be in mine! Here I'll show you the way."

They followed Bella and Edward down the same corridor whilst Rosalie and Emmett headed somewhere to the right.

"Great..." Edward mumbled.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"That New-"

All of a sudden Mike Newton appeared out of nowhere and blocked their path.

"Hey, Harry!" Mike shoved Hermione out of the way and took her place stood next to Harry, "so do you need help getting to your next class?"

He sounded desperate and there was no denying the plea in his voice. Harry didn't know how to tell Mike that he wasn't interested in being friends with him.

"Er..." Harry stole a quick glance at Mike's book in his hand to check with his name, "well you see, 'Mike'... erm, I don't- er, really... 'need' help."

Edward could hear Harry's thoughts and saved him by saying, "Look Newton boy, he isn't interested. Just like Bella wasn't, he ISN'T INTERESTED. He never will be, and don't tag along with him because there with _us_." He didn't particularly like Ron and the others but he dislikes Mike even more.

Mike stared at Edward in horror and realised that Harry, Ron and Hermione had befriended the Cullens, or so he thought.

"Oh," he backed away, "I-I'm sorry. I'll-go-now."

He scurried off and Edward bit back a laugh to the pathetic thoughts he could hear.

Math went by very quickly yet Hermione couldn't help but think that something was up with the Cullens. She noticed how when she thought this Edward's head would jerk upwards to look at her and he would then shake his head as though his actions were unintentional. Hermione decided to let it go and didn't miss the relaxed expression on Edward's face. She left her theories unattended to of what was wrong with Edward and when the bell rang for the end of the day Bella walked with them outside.

"So how was your first day?"

"S'alright, I suppose." Ron mumbled.

"Well I think it was very _illuminating_." Hermione replied with a bit more positivity.

"Harry?"

Bella rounded on him and realised that Harry had yet to answer.

"Er... well it was interesting. Forks is alright you know..."

A horn echoed in the air and Bella whipped round to see all the Cullens awaiting her.

"Er, I better go now. Edward's waiting, you know..." Bella waved goodbye to them and joined the rest of the intriguing group.

Hermione stayed staring at the Cullens for a lot longer than she should.

"Er, Hermione?" Ron waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry," Hermione was cut off from her daze and said, "there's something weird about those Cullens..."

"What? Like there isn't something weird about us?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Not in that way, it's just..." Hermione paused as she tried to think of a good enough word to explain it, "it's just- _weird _the way they act. I think there's more to it than meets the eye..."

Even though Harry and Ron trusted Hermione a lot as she was the cleverest of three, they somehow doubted her theories.

"Hermione, Ron's right. The only weird people around here are us. I'm sure there's a reasonable _human_ explanation to their conditions." Harry persuaded her.

Hermione was not entirely convinced yet decided to act like she had for Ron's and Harry's sakes, "There probably is," and she shrugged her shoulders whilst saying, "I'm probably imagining it."

Ron and Harry seemed satisfied by Hermione's reaction and they made their way to the car park again. They approached their car and Hermione stopped Harry and Ron in their paths.

"But there's just one thing," she started and Harry and Ron's faces fell as they thought Hermione was going to make up another conspiracy, "I'll only be happy if I get to drive this time. No offense to Ron there or anything, but I don't want to experience a car journey with him as the driver _ever_ again."

******************

**Dear Readers and fellow Writers alike,**

**Alas that is my attempt at the scene after chapter 2 when Ron stormed off. I hope all of you enjoy it and that it reached the standards of the previous chapters done by ..x. and it's not to poorly done. I tried my best with it as I seized this golden opportunity to add a lil bit of Mina excitement to it. Unfortunately, there's nothing that big in this piece but that's only because I'm sure ..x. wants to write all the juicy action bits in herself so I am willing to uphold that honour to her. It is her story after all and the idea of this fanfic belongs solely to her. I just added a bit of va va voom to it- lol. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed it, I tried my best!**

**~MiNa.x0x**

**Wow Lol it's Jenni again by the way and wasn't that a great chapter :D Hope you all feel privileged now to have read it :) So yeah please review it, me and Mina would be very grateful. 8-) lol.**


End file.
